Happy Endings
by Christina salvatore
Summary: between 3 and 4 year they're staying with Sirius and the order, when Hermione creates a spell to bring back Harry's parents. but it also brings someone else...someone who knows Sirius
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had had a normal day so far, after classes Hermione had found a way to create a spell. so far no one knew what it was,

everyone was waiting until she showed them what she was working on...she wanted to be sure it worked before showing them.

Dumbledore gave her permission and now they were at Grimmauld place with the Weasleys and others of the order, Sirius was so

impatient he'd yelled at Remus and Harry when they pranked him with an exploding dung bomb.

Hermione came into the room. "OK I think I have it! this spell will allow any who died unjustly and Heroically to come back indefinitely...it

only allows a couple at a time so it ...hey!" this last to Sirius grabbing her and swinging her around in a giant hug, "you mean you can

bring James and Lily back?" "yes Sirius if you let me go I can...I think." Harry nodded at her and she smiled. "all his evil works abort,

give us the victims of Voldemort, " a light fizzled and her wand glowed, Harry was attacked with a hug from a woman with red hair,

while Sirius hugged James with a fierceness that could have broken ribs. "this is the best surprise ever...Hermione you couldn't have

given me a better one!" "Well" (a girls voice said) "I'm offended! I mean supposing I was special...Ow!" Sirius hit her with the biggest

hug ever known to the history of man, when he let her go she smiled and said..."hey Daddy"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Muahaha yes I am evil...give me reviews and I'll give you updates **

**yes this is blackmail,**

**Me: Sirius will now say some things...**

**Sirius: I will? oh yeah...Ahem, Harry Potter does not belong to Chris, and I need help she's evil I just want to go home... **

**Me: Ignore him...yeah so um... review PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here you go. chapter two **

**my fictional best friend almost brother will do the disclaimer this time. **

**Me: Harry, do you're thing**

**Harry: I'm the chosen one! **

**Me: (death glare)**

**Harry: Oh and Christina does not own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 2 **

Harry's POV

Sirius turned to Hermione and Smiled, "Hermione this spell is good but I thought it's only supposed to bring back those killed by Voldemort himself." "they do Dad" the girl said softly, "No they don't because your here and you weren't killed by Voldemort!" "uh Guy's! I think he's going into shock!" she said "No! I'm not," he grabbed her arm and sat her down on the sofa. "you are telling us everything NOW!" he yelled. everyone jumped. "Padfoot!" James and Harry both said they smiled at one another "just calm down buddy" James continued "OK, I'm calm...now tell everything" "OK but no yelling. it all started When...

**yes, I'm mean...Review and I will see you next time **


	3. Story

**Alright guys here you go. chapter Three.  
**

Cassie's POV

really, you'd think that after I come back from the Dead Dad would try being a little sympathetic, right? wrong. I mean Really? I come back and He wants to

know my story?!, But I digress "Uncle James, I would really appreciate the now Padfoot don't kill your daughter speech because the way he's looking at

me I might not be back for very long." I smiled "besides I want to meet my godbrother," I turned to Harry "Hi I'm Cassie! don't ask if I'm Insane because

that Jury is still out." Most of the people in the room laughed...except Dad. Dumbledore smiled "Miss Black, It's good to have you back." I hugged him

"good to be back Professor," then Dad blew up, "why was she gone in the first place?! My daughter died and I don't even know why! will somebody tell

me what the bloody hell is going on!" "Dad! OK well first of all I've only been dead a couple years...that's why I look Harry's age instead of older, second I

need a butter beer! do you know how annoying it is to not be able to drink? thirdly, I died working for someone (who's name shall remain secret because

otherwise you would kill them) on how to kill Voldemort, and on a special mission I was killed by a Death Eater. fortunately Prongs found me and I stayed

with him and Aunt Lily watching Harry almost get killed several times...(by the way Buddy Nice Job! I didn't even have that many adventures spying on

Death Eaters!) so good Job." I then turned to Dad "so am I forgiven? he Smiled and Pulled me into a hug, "Always Baby girl" he kissed me on the

temple...drawing AWs! from the women in the room.


	4. Authors note

**OK I'm putting this on hold until I finish Coulson's daughter, sorry guys **


End file.
